Partners in Crime
by EdgyBoi
Summary: Time has passed, things have changed now. I'm no longer the hero of Mobius, I'm no longer their fucking goody-two-shoe slave. It was hell being their hero, they made me be the good guy for far too long, I'm honestly glad things are different. I admit I was blind to it all, I never realized how trapped I was, that I was bound to their orders and expectations. Scourge helped me see.
1. Chapter 1

Time has passed, things have changed now. I'm no longer the hero of Mobius, I'm no longer their fucking goody-two-shoe slave. It was hell being their hero, they made me be the good guy for far too long and I'm honestly glad things are different. I admit I was blind to it all, I never realized how trapped I was, that I was bound to their orders and expectations.

I had some help realizing this, I didn't believe him at first when he came to me one day, laughing about how much of a fool I was. But now I do. He helped me be free, to escape from my chains that kept me bound to them with my loyalty and trust which they broke when they didn't accept me for who I am. He was right, they used me for their own gain, they used me and that I'll never forgive them for. My own friends, people I trusted with no hesitation backstabbing me.

Even now, I can still remember that day so vividly as if it happened yesterday and not a year ago. Isn't it truly odd...just how much can change in a day so simple and ordinary as any other?

. . .

Another boring day, nothing new or exciting. Years ago I noticed the repetitive lifestyle we all led. Wake up, shower, eat, run, sleep and then it repeats like this until maybe a single day where some other pathetic bad guy thinks he can rule something until me and the other teams stop them. Otherwise that was it, how dreadfully boring it was until one thing that was new was him. Following me, doing everything he can to piss me off or persuade me of the same topic like he's done for days.

"Sonic babe, what are you wasting your time for? You know those idiots you call friends are holding you back." He scoffed, "You're a fool yourself for letting them."

I remember crossing my arms across my chest, I felt annoyed by his presence, my eyes were narrowed and my lips pulled down into a frown. "My friends aren't idiots, Scourge. And what is this supposed thing they're holding me back from? Huh, nothing!" I threw my hands out in exasperation, I was sick of his constant mocks and at my wits end with him. I had been going out on a run to clear my mind in the green hill zone when he caught up to me, making me stop and listen to him. Again. "Why do you keep bothering me like this! Why don't you save us both the trouble and stop." He pulled a cigarette from his leather jacket and lit it while snickering at my disgusted expression, his ocean blue eyes half-lidded yet filled with mischievous secrets.

"You can deny it, pretend they don't use you." With two fingers he lifted the cigarette to his lips inhaling deeply before letting smoke out with a smirk, the strong scent of the smoke irritated me at first but I grew used to it quickly. "But deep down inside Sonic you know as well as I do that they only want to keep you grounded here as their faithful servant doing what they want."

"I'm done listening to you, you're a hopeless case talking nonsense." As I turned to leave Scourge moved faster than I could watch him, his stood over me. His figure towering tall over mine with a fiery glint in his eyes and snarled. His cigarette had been discarded, his hand held my arm in a strong grip that it made me wince and cry out whilst struggling, "Hey! You're hurting me let go!"

"Listen to me! For once listen to what I have to say to you, you fool!" He glared at me, his free hand held my wrist with such strength that I could only struggle to no avail, there was no point in trying to break free from him. "Why can't you see what I see? I've tried telling you and make you see...what else can I do to show you-" Scourge froze mid-sentence.

"You uh, good there?" I asked somewhat concerned, he was starting to worry me now at this point. His eyes looked far away, a million miles gone. He let out a breathy laugh, "Of fucking course!"

"Of course _what_ if I can ask? Could ya finally let me go now?" I ask in a bored tone. Scourge shook his head much to my dismay, letting out a cheerful "Nope!" with a grin on his face.

"If telling you won't help, then I'll _show you!_ " Scourge let my wrist go to pull out a handheld object with the frame and shape of a toy plastic pistol with the basic familiar parts of a communicator I had. There was a faint green glowing symbol with the letters C.I. on the side of the object.

"What the hell is that?" I question without meaning to.

"A neat new invention I snagged from Zonic a few days ago before I got here, it transports you to different zones. He won't be missing it much anyways." I scoff outwardly at his words, but inwardly my heart began racing. Where is he trying to take me now? Why am I still here with him? It's obvious he's lying like always, he just wants to mess with my head...but maybe...what if he being telling the truth?

"So what? I'm not going anywhere with you Scourge." My mind is torn in two, they are my friends and I _think_ I know they wouldn't be using me like he says. Lately though it's like they stopped caring for me and they only hung around me enough to make it not noticeable. He sighs dramatically as if this inconvenienced him greatly.

"Normally I wouldn't give you a choice, but I'm giving you one. I _know_ you're curious and thinking about this seriously." Scourge released me from his grip, I took a step back from the green hedgehog. I eyed him toying with the invention in his hands carefully. "You come with me, I'll show you your reality. If you don't, I'll leave you be and let you live your lie."

"No tricks?" He knew as much as I did that he had won me over on this.

"No tricks Blue, if you still don't believe me I'll bring you back." My eyes darted from the invention back to him, if I did believe him then what? Do I not come back to my world? I voiced this out to him and my anti-self shrugged his shoulders. "There's a chance you won't want to come back." Reaching his hand out to me Scourge asked, "So what'll it be? You in?"

"You know what, fuck it I'll go." I was bored anyways, I know I'll never believe what he keeps pushing on me so what harm will this do? I gave him my hand which he took with a grin. I didn't know how life-changing this unexpected decision was at the time. Scourge aimed the pistol towards the ground and shot out a violet circle that stood an inch away from the ground hovering in the air.

"Ladies first." Scourge said. I rolled my eyes before I took a leap into the portal with him following right after me his laughter echoing and mixing with my own.

* * *

 **What'd ya think? This interesting enough for y'all? It certainly was cool to write. I might bump the rating to T but for now I'll keep it at M cause I'm paranoid. This is a SonicXScourge story I came up with. Where are they going? What is Scourge up to with the blue blur himself? Is Sonic truly bored or is that just an excuse to use when he really believes Scourge. Do Sonic's friends really use him or is that a lie?**

 **Please leave a review of your thoughts, questions, comments, or concerns and I'll get to answering them soon. Until next time :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Some cursing ahead...just a warning please don't be mad...)**

What was so bad...that I left my own world you may ask?

What pushed me over the edge?

What broke my trust? My bond with my closet brother and friends?

You see... Scourge took me to his world Moebius, my world's opposite. A far more negative anti-version of my world one where Scourge grew up. Scourge is my anti-self, I hate to get into those details. This particular topic has always given me a headache and it's plain weird to think that you have an evil twin.

Going with Scourge hadn't been entirely impulsive now that I think about it. I've been bored, utterly so with everything lately. The need for action and adventure urged me to go, I was dying for something to happen when Scourge came to me. Eggman had cooled down his attacks so I had nothing to do, hanging out with my friends wasn't an option since they were suddenly all busy with their own things while I on the other hand hadn't anything to do. It'll be like another adventure, but there wasn't a real point to it since it _was_ with Scourge and I know of all people just how scheming my other self can be.

But we didn't get into Moebius just yet. Together we descended high from the sky free falling towards the visibly growing ground. My eyes lit up with recognition as I spotted where we were landing to, I haven't seen or visited the Cosmic Interstate in years. The Cosmic Interstate is just a series of special roads that linked together Mobius and Moebius. It was a pleasant surprise seeing the twisting and winding stretch of roads not broken or destroyed, instead they were fixed good as new.

"Blue ya better start spin-dashing now or you ain't gonna be so pretty anymore!" Scourge suggested loudly, the weight of gravity pulling us down with the wind roaring around us. I gave him a look of, 'Oh really? You don't say?' but also giving him a thumbs up. Once we were close enough I curled up into a fast spinning ball with my quills jutting out like a protective shield rolling myself along the road as we made our landing to the ground. With perfect timing I unrolled myself and ran for a few seconds before skidding to a stop with my shoes scraping the concrete. I began to laugh, a genuine smile pulled my lips up into wide grin of joy. The free fall had been thrilling, the blood in my veins rushed as my heart raced. Adrenaline pooled into me which made me feel wistful with nostalgia. I missed this feeling, truth be told I hand't even realized I stopped feeling it.

"That was awesome I have to admit that. Why are we here though? Wouldn't it be faster to go into Moebius than take the roads?" Scourge tilted his head, his face uncharacteristically blank of his usual cocky grin. His ocean blue eyes swept over me leaving me curious. What was he looking at?

"That necklace you have on. You need to take that off. Right now." My brows knit together in confusion, "What's the problem? It's just a necklace." Obviously he's referring to the silver necklace around my neck, it was a gift I had gotten from my brother Tails. He told me he made it special for me, in the middle of the necklace is a tiny chaos emerald as blue as me. Scourge stepped forward reaching out to take the necklace forcefully which made me take a sidestep to avoid him.

"We aren't safe as long as you keep wearing that. So give it here." I sigh loudly, my mood diminishing slightly as I take off the necklace. Scourge held out his hand and I reluctantly dropped the jewelry into his gloved hand. Scourge held it up, letting the necklace flow between his fingers, "It's tracking you. We're being watched. Fuck I should'a noticed this earlier."

"Wait hold up, what do you mean we're being watched? This is a gift Tails gave me not some tracker." My voice had an edge to it. I gave it to him willingly because it would make things less messy should we fight like we normally would. But to say this gift my brother gave me is tracking me is more than a little crazy.

"Tch, I said what I said. What are ya deaf? Look I'm not gonna break it I'm just going to open it 'kay?" He pulled off his glove and used his nails (which seemed to be painted black I noted) to pry open the blue emerald which opened in half to my surprise. Scourge suddenly yelped, hissing in pain when he was shocked by some electrical thing inside of my necklace. Cursing loudly, Scourge pinched a tiny object between his fingers saying,"If you don't believe this is a tracker, then explain to me what this is." Upon closer examination I'm shocked and hurt. A tiny chip, an electron one with a red beeping light. I instantly knew what it was, I know it's Tails work because I've seen him work on tracking chips just like flicked the chip over to me and I catch it, disbelief written in my face.

"No...I don't believe this. He probably just left it there to check on me, not to track." My voice held doubt and uncertainty.

"Just admit it already blue, I know you. Deep down you don't trust your friends because you know they don't trust you. You keep lying to yourself _everyday_!"

" _I know Scourge! I know! I've always known this!"_ I yelled at him, this surprised me but I couldn't stop it because he was so fucking right! I've always known that after each battle and war I've fought when the odds were so against me that _every single time_ I survived it is seen as a _miracle_ that I'm still here in the eyes of my closest friends and brother. I know they fear how powerful I am with chaos energy, I'm different from any normal mobian. Too different and that makes me dangerous to them!

"Then why do you stay! Do you even understand what lengths they are trying to go through just to keep you chained like their fucking pet!?" Scourge took several steps closer to me, I could hear the anger in his voice and the low growls he made.

I couldn't bear to look at him so I kept my gaze to the ground staring at nothing in particular. My fists were clenched with my nails digging through my gloves sharply stabbing my palms but I didn't relent. I was so close to punching the hell out of Scourge for this, I hate that he knows me so well enough to get me riled up like this. To poke holes through all the lies I live in, it is so frustrating! So infuriating because of how _right_ he is!

Anyway... If I continue to get worked up like this I'm going to lose control of my anger...

This isn't it if that's what you're wondering. This isn't what broke my trust with those cowards, no this hurt me greatly. I loved them all so much...they were my family and that's what pains me even more. You really wanna know what they did huh? They were planning on harnessing all of my chaos energy leaving me with none! Hahaha, here's the hilarious thing here! This would _kill me..._ another funny thing. If I hadn't gone with Scourge, they were going to start the plan that day. The tracking chip was indeed watching my every move so they could plan when to do this. Tails, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge all planned to have me killed and make it seem like it was a damn accident.

They all held secret meetings that I didn't know about, everyone was given an assignment involving me. It was either watching and observing me at all times and 'intervening' if I suddenly went off track of something they didn't plan or predict. There was interacting with me in any way possible...The one that hurts me the most is Shadow...he and I began to 'secretly' date but now that I think about it that was just another ruse to keep me trapped.

Maybe I went overboard on the feelings? But then again...would you?

"I stay for my own reasons Scourge." I reply coolly, "Why does this matter to you so much? Huh? You'd think you would _glad_ misfortune is coming to me wouldn't you. Isn't that all you wanted for me? To cause me pain and misery? Is this what this is to you? Is this why you are going so far!? Just to hurt me like everybody else!?" My voice hardens and begins to raise with each word.

"That was before. Blue _._ I only want to help ya get revenge on those fucks because I hate to see another me get treated like shit. I deserve it with all the stunts I pulled but you, whether I like it or not I can't see you living your damn lie like this when all you've done is help people I guess. Tch, there I said it. If you're going to be this difficult then just go back to Mobius or somethin'."

The last phrase made me flinch, his words echoed Shadow's words, his words were a bit different though... I got close to Shadow and I tried so hard to keep him involved with the group because I saw him as a close friend I've made from our adventures working against and with each other. But stupid me I began to develop feelings for the ebony cold hedgehog, imagine my surprise and excitement when I found out that he 'felt the same' as I did. So we went out secretly. There was a new soft side I found to him, the intimacy between us was so real. Or it was until I got into a fight with him a few days previously...

 _"If you're going to be this difficult then just leave. I'm bored of you anyways..."_

Thinking about that made my heart clench and I tried so hard not to cry so I spun around to keep Scourge from seeing me this weak, I blinked back tears and tried to swallow the lump in my throat. A few tears rolled down my cheek so I raised my hand to furiously wipe away the tears.

"A-are you cryin' Sonic?" Scourge asked me shocked with a hint of guilt in his voice, it was easy to tell since he rarely uses my name except to mock me, "Look man, I get if I was being a bit overboard but you don't need'ta cry... I mean I'm sorry but you need to hear this." I ignored his apology for I had other things in my mind now that pushed away my pain...it was the lust for revenge that would sooth my heartache and betrayal.

"You said revenge right. That's why you brought me here, why you bothered me so much until now. You know revenge sounds sweet Scourge. Why don't we get started in coming up with a plan then..."

* * *

 **Think Scourge is telling the truth? Why does Sonic still stay? Did Shadow really pretend to date Sonic or was it something real? Were his closest friends really planning on killing him? Is he overreacting? Give me your ideas or what you think is happening and what will come in the next chapter and leave a review of said ideas or just questions, comments or concerns you wonderful readers may have.**

 **This is more of a creative piece I made, it's more based off of emotions and I hope I'm wording and describing these raw emotions right. So if it's kinda weird I apologize for that. :(**

 **Hope those who enjoy this story and give me their support like this next chapter, it's a more transitioning chapter needed to move onto the next without spoiling anything.**

 **I'll update all stories after thanksgiving, so happy holidays everybody!**


End file.
